Will I Ever Be Saved?
by Trevyler
Summary: Siegfried has been freed of Soul Edge's control for now. He wonders if he'll ever truly be free though. The shadows of his past sins hang over him like a ghost, never letting him forget. Yet Somehow this holy warrior can make him believe that maybe he has a chance as redemption after all.


**Hello everybody and welcome to my first Soul Calibur fanfiction. I've been meaning to write some Soul Calibur fanfics for years now and Soul Calibur 6 has been a good motivator. Now I haven't played through everyone's story modes yet so this basically a mix of old and new timelines and well as my own stuff thrown in. One thing is that Rothion will play no part in this story except possibly being mentioned or being rejected later. That means Sophitia isn't married so no cheating or deaths to make Siegfried x Sophitia happen. Enough of me talking though. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

A man in shining armor wandered the forest with a look of anguish on his face. A large rectangular sword swung over his back as he held his right arm. The bandages hid the tainted skin underneath. It was a constant reminder of the remnant of the cursed sword's power still lingering in him. Of the monster he'd become.

Siegfried's mind had come back from the brink of complete insanity and darkness. If not for his defeat at the hands of the warrior he could not recall he'd still be trapped in his dark prison. Even now he felt nothing but guilt and shame. The darkness was not so easily shed. It was like a lingering shadow over one's existence.

After countless hours of aimlessly walking, trying to determine his location, he collapsed in a clearing as exhaustion finally caught up to him. As he felt his eyes growing heavier he battled with himself.

He forced his burning eyes open once more. He had made a solemn vow never to rest until he found a way to cleanse his soul. He attempted to stand once more, but his heavy limbs refused to move. The weight of his weapon and armor made this task seem more impossible by the second. He knew he couldn't hold out forever though. Eventually he would need to sleep. However, with sleep came the cursed swords chance to play puppeteer with his body while he slept. He wasn't keen on that happening. The three years he'd spent under the sword's control was already too much for him.

He became suddenly aware of footsteps approaching fast. They seemed to be moving in on his position. He needed to get out of here and quickly. Once again his body wouldn't move as he commanded. It wanted nothing more than to stop here and rest. Now was not the time. If someone found him it was probably bandits or someone tracking the faint trail of Nightmare.

It took him a lot of effort but he finally stood, using his sword as a crutch of sorts to do so. By that time it was too late. The presence was practically right on top of him. He turned to see a beautiful young women with blonde hair tied in a braid and fierce green eyes staring back at him.

The fear must've shown clearly on his face because she flinched slightly, "So it's you..." she speaks.

He sends a weak but questioning look her way, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" he asked coldly.

She frowned but did not falter, "I believe we crossed paths only once before. I attempted to dissuade you from pursuing Soul Edge." she explained.

Suddenly images of a young warrior he'd met while visiting a shrine in Greece assaulted his mind. So it was that girl.

He looked up, "I see. So now that you've found me what do you intend to do with me?" he inquired.

She slowly approached, "That depends on how cooperative you feel like being." she answered.

Suddenly his right arm gave a sudden spasm and he gripped it, gritting his teeth as he did so.

This caused the young women to pause, "This presence..." she spoke softly, giving him a concerned look.

He couldn't meet her eyes any longer, "Stop it. Don't look at me like that." he spat.

Undeterred by his harsh tone, she stepped forward once more, "Please don't fear me. I want to save you. I can help you." she stated.

His head stayed lowered, "Leave me alone. A monster like me doesn't deserve to be saved." he growled.

She could sense his self loathing and it caused her to frown, "I see no monster. Only a man who has lost his way. If you would just listen to me-"

He cut her off, "You don't know what you're talking about. You didn't see the things that I did, do the things that I did. You could never understand." he shouted.

Sophitia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "That may very well be true, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. I can help rehabilitate you so to speak." she offered.

He seemed conflicted and seemed to be arguing with himself. Sophitia decided he looked remarkably young and almost innocent in a way. She recalled now that he was probably only a teenager when they last met. A young man only a few years her junior suffered a great deal and he was broken inside. If he would let her, she would help him pick up the pieces and find a sense of purpose or a sense of self.

She approached him slowly while he was distracted by his internal conflict. As she reached out a hand, slowly enough to not cause alarm but not overly cautious, she studied him closely. He was admittedly handsome despite his disheveled appearance. He had a long scar down the right side of his face, long blonde hair that had been much shorter when she last met him, and piercing icy blue eyes.

Her hand had barely made contact with his should when he snapped out of it and his eyes instantly met hers, fear flickering in them.

Suddenly she was shoved away with unexpected strength given his earlier state. As her senses caught up with what was happening she could hear the sound of him yelling something to her.

Her battle instincts kicked in and she rolled into a crouched stance, weapons raised. She noticed him gripping his right arm again and a strange aura surrounding him.

Her previous soft attitude was replaced with a stern one, "What is the meaning of this?" she questioned.

He looked at her briefly, "S-Stay back! Please!" he called out.

Her gaze softened once more, "You're in pain. I see...Soul Edge's mark on you runs deep." she said sadly.

She then set her sword and shield down in front of her and knelt into a praying position.

After a few moments she rose and retrieved her weapons, "I may be able to help, if only for a short time." she told him.

She rose her sword and it began to glow a bright golden color she chanted some works in Greek and a bright light surrounded Siegfried. The pulsing feeling of Soul Edge's power faded slowly and he felt his body relax. Something that he had not felt in a long time. A sense of relief washed over him.

Shocked, he nearly collapsed, "What happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

Sophitia was kneeling in front of him, "I asked a favor of the Gods. They have purged Soul Edge's influence from your body. However this will only be a temporary solution unless Soul Edge is permanently banished from this world." she explained.

He bowed his head, "I am in your debt. If what you say is true. Then I must find a way to destroy the sword while I still can." he said, standing quickly.

As soon as he did this, he collapsed once more, narrowly missing the women before him. She looked alarmed and quickly checked him over. She was no medical expert but she didn't have to be to tell he was exhausted. He probably hadn't slept for days. She decided that the best course of action was to strip him of his armor and let him rest. Once he'd awoken once more, she'd convince him to join her as a traveling companion in search of a way to destroy the cursed sword for good. She knew it was only a matter of time before the cursed sword would attempt to claim the young knight's mind once more.

Once she had stripped him of his armor she took the pack she'd been carrying with her and brought out the one person cloth blanket she'd carried with her and draped it over his sleeping form. After that she began to search for resources to start a fire in case she had to camp here for the night. Once that was done all she could do was wait.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. It's more of an intro I guess just to get things going. Tell me what you think and any suggestions you have on where to go from here. I always like to read the reviews so please review if you have time or criticism. However if you're gonna be rude just don't bother me at all. I have enough stuff in life to deal with that I don't wanna deal with annoying flamers with too much time on their hands. Anyone who's actually gonna be helpful is always welcome though. I think that's about it so I'm gonna wrap this up. Have a good night everyone and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
